


Against a Wall

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 Dick loves when Tim is like this
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 38





	Against a Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic five of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I do not know if I'll do all 31 days or not yet.

Against a wall

Tim forced him against the wall with his arm twisted behind his back. He loved when Tim was like this because most of the times Tim was too big a fan boy and too unsure of his place to really take charge like this but he was keyed up tonight so his normal self doubts had melted away. “That’s it harder,” he said as Tim slid into him and began to fuck him while pressing his chest against the wall.

Tim complied twisting his arm and moving his other arm to his shoulder for leverage. He knew Tim had to be standing on his tip toes to reach that deep but it felt heavenly. He could feel the smooth painted surface of the wall in his apartment sliding against his cock with each thrust. He wasn’t going to last long and all too soon he was cumming feeling it smearing over his cock and the wall. He’d have to remember to scrub it before the stain set in as he heard Tim grunt and felt him cumming inside him. Tim slide out and fell to the floor obviously tired from holding himself up on his toes. “That was great, Dick, just what I needed.”

“I know little brother,” he said with a smirk. “Next time though let’s find you a stool so it’ll last longer.” A flash of annoyance crossed Tim’s face but it quickly melted back into his very pleased expression.

The end


End file.
